


Wrong System

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EVERYONE NEEDS A HUG HERE, KUROO DOESNT KNOW SHIT, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kuroo is oblivious, tsukki needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Some people are 'fated to Love each other but not destined to be together." Well in Tsukishima's case, yes they were destined but...SOULMATE AU/TATTOO MARKWhere on your 18th birthday, you will have your soul mark, the same tattoo as the one fated for you.(this is one of my short but heartbreaking fics so...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> #drunkwriting (not really drunk) plus i got affected with the bunch of soulmate prompts i saw on tumblr. so yeah  
> check out my tumblr - damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com
> 
> AND DRUMROOLLLL

“Scary, right? Tied to a person you might not even know.” Those were the words that kept ringing in Tsukishima’s head once he met Kuroo. It was a simple volleyball training camp with other schools in Tokyo, Tsukishima just wants to practice and sleep and eat and the routine goes on but unfortunately, he got to meet new friends.

There was Kuroo Tetsurou, he was helpful but provoking. He was kind but immature but somehow he wormed his way inside Tsukishima’s naïve heart.

The blond wasn’t that cold hearted to not fall in love.

Tsukishima got to know Kuroo more and more during the camp, he also learned about Kuroo’s tattoo. It was a simple ball of yarn with fireflies around it. He remembers how Kuroo finds it ridiculous, how the ball of yarn is so weird and the fireflies looked like flies around it.

But Tsukishima still fell for him.

It is now the day where Tsukishima will get his tattoo. He waits until morning and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a tattoo.

A tattoo he didn’t know if he should be happy or not.

It’s the same as Kuroo’s.

“How is that I love her when she’s not my soulmate? Life is cruel huh? Not pairing us together?” They met again after a year and those words left Kuroo’s mouth as he talks about that girl he fell for. Tsukishima just went with it, nodding to every word that escapes the older one’s mouth, whether it’s hurting or not. During the awful meeting, Tsukishima held onto his shoulders where that forbidden mark laid, unsaid. The plan to tell _his_ soulmate, now canceled.

And Tsukishima still fell for him.

College is a new environment for Tsukishima, especially in Tokyo, far away from his home but he's glad Kuroo was there to guide him, to be his 'senior' that will help his 'junior'. He snickered at that thought, he will forever just be a senior.

"I don't want a soulmate," How many times had Tsukishima heard that whine from Kuroo's mouth? Countless. He kept whining whenever he talked about a new girl he met and how they are not soulmates. Life is unfair, Tsukishima thought.

But Tsukishima still fell for him more.

"Something's wrong with this shit system, he's my soulmate, why can't he be mine?" A whisper of despair escapes Tsukishima as he sees his senior walking down the stage, holding a diploma and wearing the dorkiest smile he had ever seen. Kuroo smiles and waves at Tsukishima before his attention was caught by the girl that manages to trap Kuroo's heart.

And Tsukishima doesn't know why he can't stop falling in love with him even if it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs*  
> whY DOnT U JUST TEll him tsUKKI!!11!!1
> 
> *hands u tissue*


End file.
